Live and Learn
"Live and Learn" is the main theme song of Sonic Adventure 2 and is performed by Crush 40. It also appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as one of the songs in Green Hill Zone in the former two and Windy Hill in the latter. (although it is truncated), as well as in the "Sonic Joins The Brawl" video. Legacy The song is generally associated with Super Sonic and Super Shadow, as it plays when they power up and when they fight Finalhazard in Sonic Adventure 2. it briefly plays in instrumental form in Shadow the Hedgehog when Shadow turns Super Shadow. It plays in the last episode of the Sonic Adventure 2 adaptation arc of Sonic X, Showdown in Space (Japanese version only). It also plays in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing in Seaside Hill. It appears in Sonic Generations in the battle against Shadow when Sonic powers up his special attack ("All Hail Shadow" plays when Shadow is fully charged). When Sonic uses the Energy Cores to attack Shadow, a modified, 40 second version plays. The song's intro plays when the Super Sonics unleash their final attack against the Time Eater, but the Sonic the Hedgehog 4 theme (albeit remixed) plays in its place. It is unlockable in Sonic Generations. A cover version by Miku Hatsune, a popular Japanese vocaloid, who's also the protagonist of another highly popular Sega video game series, appears in the "初音ミク: Project DIVA" extended special collaboration album by VOCALOID REMIXES. Lyrics Can you feel life, movin' through your mind? Ooh, looks like it came back for more! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Can you feel time, slippin' down your spine? Oooh, you try and try to ignore! Yeeeah! But you can hardly swallow Your fears and pain! When you can't help but follow It puts you right back where you came! Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow Live and learn! From the works of yesterday-ay Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow Live and learn! You may never find your way Whooooa, oh, yeah! Can you feel life, tangle you up inside? Yeeah! Now you're face down on the floor! Ooooh! But you can't save your sorrow You've paid in trade! When you can't help but follow It puts you right back where you came! Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow Live and learn! From the works of yesterday-ay Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow Live and learn! You may never find your way Whoa, whoa, whooa Oh yeeeeeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! There's a face searching far, so far and wide There's a place where you dream you'd never find Hold on to what if? Hold on to what if? Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow Live and learn! From the works of yesterday-ay Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow Live and learn! You may never find your way Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow! Live and learn! From the works of yesterday-ay! Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow! Live and learn! You may never find your waaaaaaay!!! Live and Learn! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Live and Learn! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Connection to boss/characters *''Can you feel life, movin' through your mind?'' - Sonic and Shadow fighting to save all of the lives on Earth. *''Ooh, looks like it came back for more!'' - The Biolizard coming for a second round after being defeated by Shadow. * Oooh, you try and try to ignore! - ''Shadow does not care even though the Earth is about to be destroyed by the Ark. *''Can you feel time, slippin' down your spine? - Sonic and Shadow have limited time to prevent The ARK from falling. *''Hanging on the edge of tomorrow ~ From the works of yesterday'' - Sonic and Shadow have to save the world from Professor Gerald's creations. *''If you beg or if you borrow'' - (Beg) Amy asking Shadow to help (Borrow) Sonic learning the power of Chaos Control from Shadow. *''Yeah, now you're face down on the floor!'' - Shadow or Sonic beating the other. *''But you can't save your sorrow'' - Sonic and Shadow dealing with Gerald's "sorrow" OR Shadow's sorrow over what happened to Maria in the past. *''You've paid in trade!'' - Sonic learning Chaos Control from his fights with Shadow. *''There's a place where you dream you'd never find'' - Maria wanting to go to Earth but being killed before she can do so. *''Live and learn!'' - Sonic living his life by his own feelings and Shadow learning the purpose of why he was created for mankind. Trivia *This song was used for Sonic's reveal trailer in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. This song also appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. *This song was heard instrumentally and with lyrics in Sonic's 20th anniversary celebration video. *This song is one of Crush 40's most famous songs. *Shadow's Super Transformation music in Shadow the Hedgehog and Shadow's All-Star Move in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed plays a mix of this song with "I Am... All of Me", however, in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, the move doesn't last long enough under normal circumstances to reach the "Live and Learn" segment. *Even though Hatsune Miku sings this song in English, she sings most of her songs in Japanese, though this is not the first song Miku sang in English. *You can hear Live and Learn in some part of Supporting Me (Biolizard) *This song counts down until a forced death, regardless of how many rings you have left. *In Sonic Runners, an instrumental is played during the Sonic Adventure 2 event. Category:Songs